This invention relates generally to forming a container, and more particularly, to methods and apparatus for forming a container.
Many businesses are required to package materials before shipping the materials to other locations. Specifically, these businesses package products into containers for shipping and transportation. In at least some of these cases, the products are packaged in corrugated containers. In such a case, an operator manually erects and loads a corrugated paperboard carton from collapsed, partially assembled box blanks. One type of blank commonly used for packaging materials is a regular slotted container type commonly known as an R.S.C. type container. This type of blank requires folding of major and minor flaps at both the upper and lower ends of the blank to form the top and bottom walls of the container. The R.S.C. type blank often times includes four top wall flaps and four bottom wall flaps. When folded over, at least a portion of the four flaps overlap each other, thus leading to a container having additional thickness when compared to containers having only a single layer of corrugated paperboard material.
In at least some known applications, an operator must manually erect the container without the use of a forming machine by folding the flaps and sealing both the top and bottom walls of the container. As such, time and materials are required to form the container prior to the operator being able to load the materials into the container.
In response to the additional labor costs required to form such containers, at least some known folding machines have been developed to aid in the forming of such containers from R.S.C. type blanks. These known folding machines fold and secure the four bottom flaps with tape, staples, or glue, and then direct the container to the operator for loading.